


All of Infinity

by SnakeyElf



Series: All Of Me In Your Hands, All Of Infinity In Mine [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canonical Character Death, Extremis Tony Stark, FrostIron - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, No beta we die like mne, So i wrote this before Endgame but they stole my Tony scene so spoilers i guess, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, one shot (for now), universe jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeyElf/pseuds/SnakeyElf
Summary: MARVEL STOLE MY TONY STARK SCENE SO NOW THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME DESPITE BEING WRITTEN DAYS AFTER INFINITY WAR RELEASED!!!!!!!-----Tony hold infinity in his hands, the universe is as it should be.But Tony is human and as such, can't survive the power of the Stones. Does he even want to?





	All of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> I use "------------------" To indicate a time skip or drastic change in location, please don't hate me.
> 
> And my personal headcannon is that when Tony fixes Extremis up, it still leaves an outside presence, which is the fact his eyes are pure orange (Like Mantis' but orange) and he uses Nanobots to make a kind of contact lens, imitating his normal brown eyes
> 
> and the infinity stones are sentient and siblings, but once again, my personal headcannon
> 
>  
> 
> _italics is for Tonys thoughts_

_Snap._

It's such an anticlimactic sound when your friends are turning to dust around you. When your lover is dead on the floor in front of you and your child is in your arms, telling you he's sorry.

When you know that all of your friends may as well be dead.

When your armour has been ripped away and the only comfort you have is knowing you'll be dead in a few seconds.

But Tony can't afford to die, not without knowing he did all he could. Not without at least trying. The universe may not bargain, but sometimes, if you're in the right place at the right time, it will reward you (Tony hopes with everything he has that this is one of those times)

"Now, Tony Stark," Thanos turns to look at him, turning his back to the dead body of Loki on the floor "You have lost, the universe is as it should be, perfectly balanced."

Tony bares his teeth, the nano-bots he lost in the first fight having made their way back to him, the armour covering his body. He glances at Lokis face, frozen in a small moment of terror and pain, and he launches himself at Thanos, using weapon after weapon, repulsor to blades, missiles to the fucking Unibeam.

He made a grab for the Gauntlet in the original plan, but maybe he should've taken a different path.

The Space Stone comes off the Gauntlet surprisingly easily, sliding into his hand like liquid.

The Mind Stone almost leaps into his hand, sending something like an electric jolt through him

The Power Stone burns like Extremis, on guard, warm but cautious, in between two of his fingers.

The Reality Stone is playful in nature, but it feels like his blood has been turned into the shrapnel that still inhabits his chest. The pain in his head and his heart has grown from the small twinge it had been when he had taken the first Stone.

The Soul Stone seemingly smiles at him, the face of Ana Jarvis flashing into his mind for a second. Only a second. But it soothes the now torturous pain that's continuing to grow in his mind and soul.

The Time Stone is reluctant, but very quickly changes it's tune when he touches it properly.

Thanos yells in anger, using his own inerent magic and power to try and wrench the Stones away from Tony, but Power sends him flying away.

The six Infinity Stones are floating in front of him, all slowly melting into six liquids of vibrant colour. They surge forward, slamming into the reopened wound in his chest, forcing themselves through the gaps around the Arc Reactor and linking themselves with Extremis.

Tony chokes on a gasp, feeling all of Eternity and Infinity slam into his soul.

Six whispering voices echo through his mind, all saying one thing

~YOU ARE PROTECTED, ANTHONY EDWARD STARK.~

A choking noise escapes his mouth, as he falls to his knees, his eyes closed as Power and Reality begin to take Thanos' army apart, piece by piece.

_Reverse it reverse it reverseitreverseitreverseit_

~Of course.~

The six Stones join their power, Time putting in a bit of extra effort to reverse one nearby death and Soul reaching out for Gamoras body, gently placing her soul back inside and letting Time do the rest

Time murmers the cost of bringing Loki back and Tony accepts it in one of his completely fucked heart beats

~He will not remember you.~ Reality says quietly, almost naively ~You would really hurt yourself like that? All for his brother?~

_Of course i would, Thor deserves to have at least one shred of happiness. And i know what happens to people without the Gauntlet when they hold one of you, let alone all six of you._

~Surely you don't think we connect like this with those who cannot hold us without burning.~ Power sounds insulted

Tony lets that sink in, before noticing a small, but growing, portal in front of him

~Soul, you really think we should-?~

~Yes.~

The portal grows so fast and so suddenly that Tony jumps in surprise, seeing his own workshop at the compound.

_What's going on?!_

~You cannot stay here, people would try to take us from you or force you to use us for the very things Thanos set out to accomplish.~

~Don't be cryptic, Time.~ Soul scolds lightly, before turning their attention back to Tony ~That is a doorway to another universe, where Thanos is weak, the Avengers are happy... and Loki lives.~

 _And you're offering me a chance to... live there. To have a second, third, ninth chance_?

~Yes. Now are you in or out?~ Power grinds out, the scenery behind the portal changing to earth ~Both ways we have to do this first. Get your gang together and through the portal, then if you go with them we'll close the portal and won't offer again. If you stay here, on Titan, we will send you to the other world~

Tony shakes his head to clear the spots from his vision, turning to see Strange and the Guardians all looking around, confused, to see Peter standing from the floor, helping Thor up.

To see Loki, sitting up in confusion and looking around, seeing Tony and Thor, and the pain in his heart is agony when Loki just ignores him, moving closer to Thor.

"Hey, nobody's dying, right?" Tony calls out, getting a few shakes of the head and a few 'nos' from the scattered people "Well, what you missed while you where dead/dust/unconscious, is i got the Time Stone and the Power Stone off Thanos, killed him, got the rest and used them to reverse the snap. and apparently, Gamora and Lokis deaths!"

"Well done, Stark." Strange nods at him, a sign of respect but with sadness behind his eyes "I don't see any of the Stones, where are they?"

"Uhm... In me?"

Quill frowns in sympathy "So you're...?"

"Almost certainly dying? Correct."

"But Mr.Stark-!"

"It's fine Pete, i had a really good run." Tony gives Peter a tight hug "You better tell Rhodey he owes me fifty bucks though."

"Why?" Peter looks up, his brown eyes wet "Why does Colonel Rhodes owe you fifty dollars?"

"He bet me i'd die doing something stupid. I said 'No way!' Obviously."

"But you are dying stupidly." Peter snorts

"Hey, rude, i just saved your life. And seeing as i just saved half of the universe, it wasn't doing something stupid."

Tony explains that the portal will take them to Wakanda, on earth. Thor leads the others through and Peter turns to wave goodbye to Tony as their end of the portal closes.

Tony goes through into the other world, in his workshop.

~Welcome to your new home.~

Tony breaks down crying, holding the edge of a table as gasping sobs make their way past his lips

"Sir? Sir, it is 2:36 PM on Thursday the 9th of April, there is a light breeze coming from the-"

"Jarvis...?"

"I'm here, Sir."

Tony sinks to the floor, DUM-E, U and Butterfingers making their way over to poke at him

"Sir, would you like me to alert Doctor Banner?"

Tony nods, tears still streaming down his face "Yes please, J."

Bruce opens the door, rolling his eyes at the huddled figure on the floor "Tony, if you've passed out because you refused to sleep, I'm gonna tell Steve."

Tonys head shoots up and Bruce's eyes widen as he drops to his knees in front of him

"Jesus, Tony, what happened?!" Bruce puts a hand on Tonys trembling shoulder "Are you okay?"

"I-i don't know," More tears roll down his cheeks, his eyes no longer a simple chocolate brown, but flecked with gold and burning orange "I don't know, I was- And now i'm-?"

"Tony, I need you to calm down, okay? Breath, In... Out, Okay?"

Tony blinks, following Bruces breathing. When the tears have subsided, he gives Bruce a shaky grin.

"What's wrong, Tony?"

Tony shrugs "Fell asleep, had a nightmare."

"Really?" Bruce looks sceptical, but when he sees Tonys closed off expression, he sighs "I'll bring you some food, please get some sleep."

"Thanks, Brucie!"

Bruce walks out the door and Tony looks down at his hands, a glow emanating from them that spreads over his entire body, the colours of the Infinity Stones weaved through the orange of Extremis

He experiments, suppressing the glow, and the power with it, before letting it flare again, the Nanobot lenses over his eyes flickering slightly. Then Bruce comes back, holding a bowl of pasta and a plate of garlic bread, giving Tony a small smile

"Nat insisted on cooking tonight, and we didn't have much in so..."

Tony grins at him, making grabby hands at the food and eating like a starved man when it's passed over,  
making little appreciative noises at the taste

"Should i leave you two alone?" Bruce laughs, but before Tony can retort the call to Assemble rumbles through the compound "Goddamn it."

Tony leaves the plate and bowl on the desk and rushes ahead of Bruce, getting around the corner before activating the Nanobots, making sure to keep out of Bruces sight until the suit is completely ready

"Woa, when did Tony get a new suit?!" Clint gapes, staring at the fins and the tighter fit "I want-"

"Clint, focus please," Steve sighs, leading them to the Quinjet "It's Loki again, but it's confined to Central Park, only a few benches have been destroyed."

"Gotcha, let's head out." Clint grins at Tony "Race you there!"

"You're gonna lose, Birdbrain!" Tony teases, but even Clint can tell there's something off about it

Tony connects to JARVIS and the surprise in his voice almost makes up for the pain of losing him "Sir?"

"Hey, J, can you connect me to the Comms? Receive only."

"Of course, Sir." JARVIS sounds relieved, and Tony grins "ETA thirty seconds."

Thirty seconds later, Tony lands, some living trees are moving, causing chaos but no destruction

And then Tony sees _him_

"Loki..." Tony whispers, tears welling up in his eyes as he fights the urge to remove the armour

Loki spins on his heel, turning to stare at Tony, uncaring of the other Avengers landing a few feet away. In seconds, Loki has moved, standing in front of Tony

"Anthony..."

Loki grabs his arm, waves a hand and as the trees go back to normal, he and Tony disappear

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Anthony..." Loki grabs the sides of the helmet and pulls, the Nanobots crumbling into themselves in Tonys hurry to get it off "You're my Anthony, not this Anthony!"

Tony lets the armour disappear back into his skin, grabs Loki by the hair and pulls him into a rough kiss, tears slipping down his face

Tony breaks the kiss, murmuring into Lokis lips "I love you, i love you, so much, please never leave me again."

"Never, my love, never, i swear to you on everything i have ever known."

And if Tony uses the Infinity Stones to bring a bed into existence, who has to know?

**Author's Note:**

> So, the backstory to this (Which takes up half my brain lmao) is that Loki is from a universe that's similar to the movies but when Thanos kills him, he doesnt die and stabs Thanos' face while Tony is from a universe almost identical to the movies, but the snap happens on the Asgardian escape ship for reasons, and Tony kicks Thanos' ass for obvious reasons. when that portal to another universe opens and Tony goes through, he overwrites the Tony already there (Who was about to die because he never managed to fix the palladium poisoning) and Stabby!Loki also goes to this universe after he reverses time so the Asgardians never died, in all 3 universes Frostiron was a thing because leave me alone
> 
> That made no sense but i don't care.
> 
> If this is received well, i might continue it but maybe not, depending on how many plot bunnies have me in their grasp at the time


End file.
